It all comes down to this
by SimonAndSimone
Summary: When the Cullen's and Bella meet up again, Bella is very rich and has a new family, including the perfect dog. How will Edward take the news of his new surprises? And how will they take it? When all the lies are gone, it all comes down to this.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight.**

**APOV**

We walked up to the gate and pressed the buzzer.

We were visiting one of Jasper's friends from awhile ago. He lived in this HUGE mansion with his girlfriend and her two kids.

The gates swag open and we walked in. Jasper knocked on the door and a butler answered.

"Hello. I believe Chase is expecting us. We're the Cullen's." he said. The butler nodded.

"Right this way." he said and stepped aside to let us through. I followed Jasper with Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Kristen behind us.

"Sir, the guests are here." called the butler.

Chase, who I had met once came in from a room. Him and Jasper embraced and he gave me a hug. And greeted the rest of the family in a similar fashion. A woman with long brown hair carrying children's toys walked into another room.

Chase followed my gaze.

"Thats Izzi. She'll be in here soon. She's just taking care of the children."

Sure enough we heard,

"Mommy! Look at my picture!" came a little girls voice.

"Oh thats beautiful darling." came the womans voice. It sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Do you know where you brother is?" she asked.

The little girl must have shook her head because the woman sighed.

Just then a boy of about eleven or twelve came out of the room. He had bronze hair just like Edward! Weird. He had golden eyes with flecks of green and brown in them.

"Your mothers looking for you." said Chase. The boy ran upstairs.

"Watch your sister Anthony." said the woman.

Just then she came downstairs. We all gasped. It was Bella!

**BPOV**

After I told Anthony to watch his sister I went downstairs. I gasped. The Cullen's were standing in ym living room with a human.

"Darling, this is the Cullen's." said Chase. I backed up.

"Bella?" asked Alice.

"You know her?" asked Chase. I darted a glance upstairs.

"Mommy! I want to meet the company." whined my daughter.

"STAY UP THERE!" I said in a stern voice. They looked surprised.

"Bella?" whispered Edward.

"It's Izzi now." I said in a cool tone of voice. Just then my daughter came running down the stairs.

"Anthony's being mean!" she whined. Just then the boy walked downstairs.

"Was not! Who's that? Is that -" he started but I cut him off.

"No of course not! Go to your room and take Alice-Rose with you." then I smiled at Alice and Rosalie who looked delighted.

"You named her after us!" squealed Alice and hugged me. Rosalie did too.

"Bella you adopted kids?!" asked Emmett.

"No. Their mine." I said. They looked surprised.

"Who's the father?" asked Edward angrily.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell them. Chase looked confused.

"Who do you think Edward?" I asked. He still looked confused.

"Jake?" he asked.

"JAKE!? Hahaha. No!" I said.

"You Edward. You're their father."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight.**

**APOV**

Kristen was the first to speak.

"Excuse me?" she asked angrily. "Is this some sick joke?!"

"And you are?" asked Bella in a bored voice. Uh-Oh.

"Kristen Stevens, Edward fiancée."

She gasped. And grabbed a chair for support. Her face seemed to age twenty years.

"Bella how old are you?" I asked. She glanced at me.

"Eighteen." she mumbled.

We all turned to Edward who's eyes were still fixed on Bella.

Just then Anthony came running down the stairs.

"NO! HE IS NOT THE JERK WHO LEFT YOU MOM! I HATE HIM!" he screamed and started punching Edward. Chase lunged forward and caught him.

"Anthony Jasper McCarty Swan! Don't you ever do that again." he scolded.

Emmett walked over and squeezed Bella.

"You named him after us too!" he yelled. Jasper also hugged her.

"Is that alright?" she asked. They stared at her.

"Duh!" yelled Emmett and Jasper nodded seriously.

Anthony was still trying to kill Edward.

Bella laid a hand on him and he quieted down. The little girl came downstairs.

She looked like her brother. She had bronze hair with a brown undertone and the same eyes. She watched with wide eyes.

"Daddy?" she asked Edward. He stared at her. Then she did the sweetest thing.

She walked over, held her hands up, and said, "Up." he looked at her then scooped her up. She giggled and pulled his hair.

Bella watched with a small smile one her face.

"Mom?" asked Anthony a bit impatiently.

"Oh right. Well this is Jasper, your uncle. He is awesome though he has issues with _letting things go._" she said smiling. Jasper looked sheepish. "Your middle name is from him." she said smiling.

"This is your uncle Emmett. He is like a teddy bear. I'm sure you two will do all sorts of horrible stuff together, along with Jasper little power." he said smiling. Emmett boomed a laughing and gave Anthony a noogie.

"This is your aunt Rosalie. She is beautiful and actually very nice. She can also do anything you want to a car." she said and gave a smile to Rosalie. Rosalie was transfixed with the children. Her dream was to have children and this was as close as she was getting.

"And this is your aunt Alice. She was my best friend and she is so awesome! Though she has an unhealthily obsession with shopping." she said and smiled. I grinned at her and hugged her.

"I missed you sooo much!" I whispered.

"Me too." she said.

"And that is your father." she said and quickly looked away.

Edward looked at her with so much pain in his eyes that Jasper fell onto the ground. I rushed over to him. I hugged him as he tried to compose the emotions. I heard Bella explaining "Uncle Jasper's" powers to Anthony.

Finally he was okay.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." said Edward.

"Oh your sorry? No I'm sorry. Sorry that I wasn't enough. Sorry that your children had to grow up without a dad. Sorry that I had to go everyday missing my best friends and my brothers! Sorry that I had to put Chase and Alice-Rose and Anthony through this pain. Sorry that they now will never grow up! So you know what Edward!? I'm sorry." she said and stalked off. Anthony ran after her and I made to stop him, but Chase said, "Don't. He's the only one who can make her feel better."

I nodded surprised.

Edward was staring after them with shock, pain, and love in his eyes. Then he broke down and started sobbing. I saw Kristen trying to comfort him and piece together what had just happened and who Bella was. I wondered how much pain we had put her through. How many lies had been told to save her. How many hurt her? How many killed her?


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight.**

**APOV**

Edward was talking quietly to Chase. I moved over a bit so I could hear them.

"How is she?" asked Edward.

"She tries to be strong but at night, when it's the hardest for us, she lets down her facade, then you can see how broken she is." Chase said. There was a knot in the pit of my stomach.

"How did she have children?" he asked.

"It must have been something with the fact she was a human. The kids were born vampires but they age slowly, about one year every five." he said.

"Oh." came Edward's brilliant reply.

Anthony finally came back.

"She wants to see you Uncle Jasper." he mumbled.

Jasper looked surprised but followed him through the door.

**JPOV**

I followed him into another parlor. Bella was standing with her back to us. Anthony left us and she turned around. Pain laced her perfect features.

"I was wondering...well I wanted to ask you because you are the only empath family member and I know you will tell me the truth. Edward...is he...happy?" she asked. It was obviously hard for her to get the words out. Pain and sadness were coming off her in waves.

"I will be honest. Yes he is happy with Kirsten but everyday he is sad and angry about you. Angry at himself not you. The negative feelings are a bit more overwhelming that the happiness though." I said. Her face seemed to lighten a bit.

"Thanks Jasper." she said.

"I know when I was human I could hug you but now I'm not, so can I?" she asked laughing. I was delighted.

"Of Course!" I exclaimed. She hugged me and I hugged her back hard.

We walked out to where they were. They all looked curious as to what happened. I ignored Alice's questioning stare.

"Mom?" asked Anthony.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Can Jon come over?" he asked. She sighed.

"Fine but stay in your room." she said. He nodded and ran to call his friend.

"No fair! Then can Lizabeth come over?" whined Alice-Rose. My niece, climbing down from Emmett's lap and running over to her mother.

"Yes as long as you two do not make Jon and Anthony play dress up again. I wonder where they got that from?" he asked glaring at Alice who grinned and said, "I'll play dress up with you!"

The little girl grinned a crooked smile. It reminded me so much of Edward's. Everyone except Bella and Chase and Alice-Rose gasped.

"She smiles just like Edward." whispered Rose.

"I know." said Bella with a sad smile.

Just then a car pulled up and a boy about Anthony's age and his mother, I presumed, climbed out.

**EPOV**

I watched my son run to greet his friend. I felt as if I should be greeting, Mrs. Taylor, too.

"Hello Jon, how are you?" asked Bella kindly.

"Good how are you Mrs. Swan?" asked Jon.

"I'm good sweetie thanks." she said and ruffled his hair. I saw Jon pull Anthony over and whisper, "Who's that?" Anthony glanced at Bella who nodded slightly.

"My father is the one who looks like me and Alice-Rose and the rest are my Aunt and Uncles." he whispered glaring at me.

"You finally get to meet your dad!" whispered Jon too loudly. Mrs. Taylor looked questioningly at Bella.

"I hate him." whispered Anthony fiercely knowing I could hear. That hurt almost as much as having to leave Bella. Hearing your son hated you.

Bella sighed and nodded to Mrs. Taylor.

"Yes he is Rose and Anthony's father." she said sadly.

"Oh, I'll just go then. Should Jon come back later?" she asked shooting a glare at me.

"No, no that fine." Bella reassured her. She nodded and whispered, "Good luck." Bella thanked her and left. Just then another car pulled up. A little girl ran out and her and my daughter ran upstairs giggling. I felt a pang in my chest. I realized my kids were growing up without me.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. **

Just then a little white dog came trotting into the room.

"Hey Emily." said Bella bending down to scratch her ears.

"Don't eat my dog." she warned looking up at us. We all laughed. Except Edward.

Alice-Rose and her friend came running down the stairs. Dressed in a floaty pale pink dress with her bronze hair cascading to her waist and her inhuman beauty she looked like a little fairy.

"Mommy, can we have lunch?" she asked. The other little girl looked at Bella shyly.

"Of course. Come with me. No need to look so shy Elizabeth. I won't bite you." she laughed and we all chuckled at the hidden words.

We all followed her to her kitchen wanting to see what would happen.

Went to a cupboard and pulled out white bread and peanut butter. Then she went to the fridge and got out jelly and made four sandwiches. She also added chips and two cookies and poured lemonade.

It looked like the perfect family scene that you see on the cover of a magazine.

"Anthony." she said not raising her voice, but a minute later Anthony and his friend ran down the stairs. He brushed past us angrily and his friend followed looking anxious.

"Thanks mom." he said grabbing a plate.

"Thanks Mrs. Swan." said his friend.

"Jon, how many times must I ask you to call me Bella." he asked laughing.

"At least once more Ms. Swan." he said laughing. They all laughed at that including Chase.

"Still love Pirates of the Caribbean, Jon?" she asked smiling.

"Totally." he said. It must be an inside joke. That made me feel oddly left out.

The boys tried to sneak past Bella with the food but she grabbed Anthony.

"Where are you two going?" she asked amusement overriding her annoyance.

"You are not getting stains on my new furniture!" she said plonking them down at the table. They laughed and ate. I guessed since they were only half vampire they still had to eat human food.

Just then the doorbell rang. Chase got it.

"It's Terri and Michael." he whispered. She muttered so low that the kids couldn't hear,

"Damn." I smirked.

A woman walked in followed by a man. They both looked professional.

"Hello Bella." said the woman.

"Hello Terri." she said giving a fake smile.

"Do you have the files?" asked the woman.

"Ah, yes!" said Bella obviously relived they didn't want to stay.

She walked over to a black leather briefcase that looked so expensive even I cringed at how much it cost. She pulled out some papers and handed them to her.

"Good good." said the woman and tucked them into her own briefcase.

"See you Monday then." she said and turned on her heel and left.

"My boss." supplied Bella. We nodded.

"Mommy can you take us to the park?" asked Alice-Rose.

Bella sighed and ran her hand through her hair, a trait she probably got for Edward.

"I'm a little busy sweetie." she said glancing at her laptop.

"We can take her." I said glancing at my family who nodded.

"Would you Alice? That would be great!" she said in relief. I smiled.

"C'mon darling." I said. Lizibeth and Alice-Rose skipped over.

"This is a good thing you're doing." whispered Jasper in my ear. I smiled and gave him a small kiss when no one was looking.

"Edward needs to bond."

**I'm sure you can guess who's POV that was.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight. **

**APOV**

Edward watched his kids with a look of pure fascination.

When Alice-Rose fell off the swing he ran over and made sure she was alright.

I tried to see the future but I couldn't. Grr. Jasper sensed my annoyance and smiled reassuringly.

After an hour we decided to take them home.

When we walked in Bella was typing on her laptop and Chase was reading her notes.

"Okay, we're done." said Chase, closing the notebook after a minute.

"Oh thank god. That sucked." said Bella, standing up.

"Mommy! Look what I found!" yelled Alice-Rose, running into the room and holding up a pretty flower to her mother.

"Oh how pretty, sweetie." she said.

"It's for you." said the little girl.

"Thank you. How about I wear it in my hair." said Bella, tucking it behind her ear. Alice-Rose beamed.

I looked over at Edward. His face showed pure adoration.

"Dude! There is no way a pirate is better than a ninja!" yelled Anthony.

"Ninjas are stupid." replied Jon

"Pirates are worse." retorted Anthony.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"You have to agree a pirate-ninja would be the coolest thing ever!" said Jon.

"Totally." agreed Anthony.

"Hey mom, can I have a party tomorrow?" he asked.

Bella sighed and looked at Chase. He shrugged, holding back a smile.

"I guess." she said, slowly.

"Thanks mom! I'm gonna IM the boys!" he yelled, hugging Bella and dashing away with Jon on his heels.

Bella groaned.

"This is gonna be hell." she muttered.

We all laughed.

"We could stay and help if you wanted." I volunteered.

She looked surprised.

"Your death wish." she said, shrugging. But she smiled in thanks. She walked up the stairs somewhere.

We laughed again.

"Do you want to stay here?" asked Chase.

"That would be better." I said.

Chase showed us some rooms that we could stay in. As we passed one room we say Bella kneeling in a HUGE room.

It was a little girls dream room. Pink, pink, and more pink.

Bella, Alice-Rose, and Lizbeth were playing tea-party.

I looked at Edward again and he had a wistful look on his face.

"Daddy! Come to the tea-party!" yelled Alice-Rose.

Edward looked surprised and we muffled our laughter.

He slowly walked in and sat down next to Bella.

They just had to get together.


End file.
